Otto Octavius (Earth-1048)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1048 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 245 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist, criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Schenectady, New York | Creators = Jon Paquette; Benjamin Arfmann; Kelsey Beachum; Christos Gage; Dan Slott | First = | Quotation = "...For the first time on my life, I don't feel like a failure. I feel like me!... | Speaker = Doctor Octopus | HistoryText = Early Life When Otto was on college, he met and became friends Norman Osborn. Together, they shared the vision of "changing the world", so they decided to start a business. As they became known as the "O's" on college, they decided to add the word "Corp" to the nickname, thus creating the name for Oscorp, with Otto claiming it was a "catchy name". Oscorp Over the years, Norman became more and more obsessed with genetics, starting projects that Otto considered unethical and dangerous. In one of these experiments (with a prototype serum of what was going to be called the Devil's Breath), a young Martin Li was used as test subject, but the project failed, killing Li's parents and giving him his negative powers. After that, Otto decided to leave Oscorp, with the condition he would get his own settlement, that he later named Octavius Industries. Unfortunately, money didn't lasted very long, prompting Otto to need financing from Oscorp for his experiments. Also, some time later, Otto discovered he was suffering a "Degenerative Neurological Disorder", probably caused by reckless exposure to chemicals on his youth. This took its toll on Otto, who couldn't work properly anymore. To make things even worse, Oscorp stopped the financing, as they considered that Otto's projects were not successful. This made Otto feel a failure and also furious, wanting revenge on Oscorp and Norman. Meeting Peter Parker He soon met the brilliant young boy Peter Parker on the Empire State University. Otto soon became an idol to Peter, being everything the young boy wanted to be. Otto saw a brilliant mind on the young boy, inviting him to work on Octavius Industries, with peter immediately accepting. Together, they started working on neural-based prosthetics. Unbeknownst to Peter, the reason behind the projects was because Otto knew he would lost his limb movements one moment or another. Also his hatred for Norman was only growing, now that he was a mayoral candidate for the city. The appearence of the Demons and the Devil's Breath Otto watched when Martin Li (wich now was a well known philantrophist and leader of The Demons) decided to take his own revenge against Norman, by acquiring again the Devil's Breath wich was still in development by Oscorp. Li wanted to release the chemical on the city through airbone spread, infecting and killing thousands, just to frame Oscorp and Norman. Fortunately, the plan was stopped by Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson, Arresting Li and putting him on the Raft Sinister Six and becoming Doctor Octopus Inspired by Li's attempts on revenge, Otto rushed with his project of prosthetics, whanting now to create something he could use on his own plan of revenge. He also planned a way bigger attempt on Norman, wanting to assemble his own supervillain team to terrorize the city. Secretly from Peter, he started fromulating a plan to free all of the most feared villains locked on the Raft; Electro, The Vulture, Rhino, Scorpion and Mister Negative, all to join him on his Sinister Six, even creating their own team advanced suits for each member (Save for Mister Negative). The other part of his plan was to acquire again the Devil's Breath, to finally release it, ensuring complete chaos. Blinded by hatred and revenge, he ignored some safety measures while bettering the neural interface (already created by Peter) for his prosthetic arms (now four tentacles coming out his back), making his own mind and mood unstable in the process. when he was ready he finally put his plan on the move, again by stealing the Devil's Breath and it's experimental anti-serum and releasing it on Times Square, keeping the anti-serum with himself, and also causing a massive leak on Ryker's Island and the Raft, assembling for the first time his Sinister Six. Spider-Man tried to contain the situation on the Raft, but was defeated, with Otto using this as "warning for him to get away from his plans". Defeated by Spider-Man Spider-Man, after recovering from the Raft battle, went on a quest to defeat one by one the members of the Sinister Six wrecking havoc on the city. He also used his wits to create a new reinforced suit to battle Otto, who had kidnapped Norman Osborn and planned to humiliate him in front of everyone on the top of the Oscorp Tower. After saving Norman, Spider-Man battled Otto, until he managed to deactivate the neural interface on his back. Accepting his defeat Otto reveals that he knew Peter was Spider-Man all the time, and that he was like a son to him, trying to get on Peter's emotional Side. Peter, now with the Anti-serum for the Devil's Breath in hands, says farewell to Otto, who is then arrested and locked on the Raft alongside the other members of the Sinister Six. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Otto Octavius of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = *'''Doctor Octopus' Tentacles | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Octavius Family Category:2018 Character Debuts